This invention relates to means for tightening and cutting strap fasteners and more particularly to such a tool particularly adapted for tightening and cutting bag seals or cable ties.
There are a number of differing designs of fasteners such as bag ties or cable ties which include an elongated toothed strap end which is pulled through a cooperating locking pawl as the tie is used such as in sealing a money bag. While these fasteners may be applied by hand, it is desirable when they are used as bag seals that they be pulled very tightly around the neck of the sealed bag to prevent their unauthorized removal. This result is obtained by the improved hand tool of this invention which automatically assures the proper sealing force.
Additionally, the tool includes a cooperating cutting knife so that the tie may be cut off immediately adjacent to its locking pawl thereby preventing an unauthorized person from tampering with the seal and from reusing it. When applied by the tool, the only possible manner for removing the seal is to destroy it whereby the tampering is clearly indicated. While there are known tools for use on ties and particularly on the widely used molded plastic ties, these prior tools do not include simple and reliable tension controls and the tie cutting means such as those included in the present hand tool.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved hand tool for tightening fasteners such as bag tie seals, cable ties and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand tool for a high tension seal which is automatically controlled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand tool which requires the important tie cutting step before the tool may be removed whereby the cut is provided at the proper position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand tool for tightening fasteners which is simple to manufacture and which has a small size, few parts and a light weight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand tool for tightening fasteners such as strap seals which is useful for both money bags and cable ties.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.